1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar powered warning light device, and more particularly to a solar powered warning light device for attaching onto objects to light environment without batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical road marker devices have been developed and mounted beside roadways, to reflect lights, and/or to generate warning lights, in order to warn people, such as vehicles drivers, and to avoid accidents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,156 to Suzuki et al. discloses one of the typical marker apparatuses including a retroreflector constituted by three reflective surfaces, and a light device disposed on an optical axis of the retroreflector, and a lens is provided in front of the retroreflector, and a condensing lens is formed on the lens for condesing light emitting from the light source.
However, the typical marker apparatuses require to provide one or more batteries and to couple the batteries to the light device, in order to energize the light device. Workers may have to change the batteries from time to time.
Convex lenses have been provided and disposed on corner areas of roads, to allow the users or the drivers to view or to see the other vehicles from the other corner areas of the roads, and to avoid or to prevent car accidents from being happened. However, the convex lenses are normally disposed on the corner areas of the roads where will be dark during night or the like, such that the convex lenses are may not be clearly seen by the drivers during the night, and may have a good chance to be damaged by vehicles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional warning light devices.